Onric Balewolf
Onric Balewolf - Assault Marine Blood Claw of the Space Wolveschapter of the Adeptus Astartes.On assignment to the Deathwatch of the Ordo Xenos Thorin the Watcher had been interested in this young Onric of Clan Folkvar for some time. His contacts had told him of the boy’s skill at the hunt, as well as the training of pet wolves for pursuit of those hunted. Following a herd of Fenrisian elk, Onric’s clan were now in the hunting grounds claimed by Clan Ingvar. Soon the clans would clash, and Thorin would see if any of the young warriors could be Aspirants for his masters, the Space Wolves. The Folkvar manage to separate a young elk from the herd a few days later. The razor sharp rack of antlers on the huge animal slice into the huntsmen as the young wolf clutches its throat. Onric leaps onto the neck of the elk raising his axe and crashing it down to crush the skull of the beast. Looking through his magnoculars, Thorin grins. Something else catches his eye. To the north a Clan Ingvar hunting party has noticed the scattering of the elk herd and is investigating. Both the wolf and Onric are letting out screeching howls at the taste and smell of the blood. The Ingvar rush forward at the noise along a tree line. The wolf hears or smells them, turning to growl and sneer in their direction. Onric spots them and bolts into the trees, closely followed by the young wolf. The rest of the Folkvar pull their spears from the elk carcass and prepare to defend themselves. The Ingvar outnumbers the bleeding Folkvar, but the Ingvar are wary of the wolf howl and the pull up a few meters from the dead elk. Not seeing a wolf, the Ingvar leader laughs, “A easy kill of meat and some useful slaves, the Jarl will pleased” Those were his last words as a raging Onric and the young Fenris wolf come charging out of the wood line behind them. The next day Thorin approaches the Clan Folkvar camp. He is recognized as a Space Wolf serf and is brought to the Jarl. “Bring the one called Onric, so I might look at him up close.” Onric is brought to him; Thorin checks the eyes, teeth, hair and skin. “You don’t appear to have turned wolfin, but your actions in battle made me wonder.” Thorin tells him. The Jarl says, “Oh no my Lord, he aint wolfin, but he fights like one, you would do well to take him to the Space Wolves sky angels. He will do our Clan proud. He is a son of Russ if there ever was one.” Thorin continues to look at the boy, “My thoughts exactly, my Jarl. He will go with me to join a Claw and we will see. The Emperor Guides and Protects!” Onric is taken far north and put into a group of Aspirants called a Claw. After many months of training, dire cold, and many near suicide missions, Onric and a few others still survived. A Wolf Priest informs them they have pass to the next phase, and a ceremony is held where they received the Canis Helix (The Spirit of the Wolf) drawn from the genome of Leman Russ, given in the relic Cup of Wolfin. The Aspirants are taken through the Gate of Morkai, a mystic gate deep within the Fang, the Space Wolves' fortress-monastery, where every Aspirant's mind is picked and probed by the Chapter's psychic Rune Priests for signs of corruption or mental weakness that will make them easy prey for the blandishments ofChaos. Onric is found mentally strong and non corrupted, and he is then augmented with the gene-seed organs of Leman Russ to begin his transformation into a Space Wolf. Onric is not affected by the wolfin mutation once the physical transformations begin, so he is given the final test. The Blooding. Onric is put out into the wilderness of the death world Fenris with a loin cloth, steel tipped spear, and a knife. He is to make his way back to The Fang alive. Some weeks later, Onric appeared at the gate of the Fang. He was clothed in the fur a Fenrisian Ice Fiend and the pelt of a Fenris Wolf. Onric is then welcomed as a Blood Claw of the Space Wolves. There are those Wolf Lords that feel the Wolftimes as predicted by Primarch Leman Russ are close at hand. The growing Xenos threat that eats away at the Empire, the continued conflict with the Arch Enemy, the rumored weakening of the Golden Throne, and the increasing expense of resources and manpower signal a possible huge crisis of the Empire of Man. Great Wolf Logan Grimnar and other Astartes Legion leaders feel they will have the responsibility of protecting what they can of humanity in the face of a political – military – social collapse and or the failure of the Golden Throne. As loyal sons of the Primarchs and the God Emperor, it is there duty to defend humanity till the Emperor returns. To this end there is a need to expand the knowledge of humanity outside the chapter, as well as sharpen the skills to fight the Xenos. It is noted by the Wolf Priests that Onric displays the type fellowship and command skills that would do well seconded to the Ordos Xenos Deathwatch. Onric is counseled about the need for young Space Wolves to develop contacts/interaction with other Chapters, knowledge of the Xenos and the inner workings of the Inquisition. Onric agrees. He sees opportunity, adventure, and a possible greater service to man if it is truly close to the Wolftimes. “Brother Logric, where is this Koronus Expanse I am going to?” Onric asks the Wolf Priest. “Well it is a frontier sector off of the Calixus, rumored full of Xenos, archeotech, and secrets. Learn what you can of it for us Onric, it may be of great use in the future,” the old Priest says. Son of Russ! The Emperor Protects!